


Entwined

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, MerMay, like they should always be, they're cute and happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: Mermaids MadaTobi👀❤️💙 With extra fluff on top
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> meow, this is a raffle prize for [benzen-c6h6](https://benzen-c6h6.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (their art is AMAZING by the way😍😍😍 highly recommend checking it out if you haven't :3)
> 
> asdfghjk current art skills can't possibly do their cuteness justice but as per usual i tried to make it as fluffy as i could XD
> 
> also kudos to sleepysensei for helping my tired stupid brain with the title💙

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the view! :3
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://louiserandom.tumblr.com)


End file.
